Taking Care of Shiron
by Lel0uch Vi Britannia
Summary: A spin-off of "Love Through the Years." Don't read this until you at least read the first chapter of "Love Through the Years."
1. Breakfast

**Hello readers, first thing I want to say: if you haven't read my other Pokémon fanfic, "Love Through the Years," then I suggest you read that one first before reading this one.**

 **Now for those who have read my other fanfic, I'm sorry for the lack of update in "Love Through the Years" and my other fanfic, "Their Secret." Last semester was brutal and I spent most of my time during Christmas and New Year was relaxing on my bed.**

 **About "Their Secret," I'll be posting an Author's Note there later to give you guys an update about what I'll doing with that fanfic.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to focus a little less on romance, which is why I'm wrote this fanfic, it's more of a family fanfic. I have to admit, Alolan Vulpix, most specifically Shiron, is the most adorable Pokémon in the whole Pokémon world, which is why I wanted to make a fanfic focused a little more on her than my favorite Pokémon shipping. We might see a little Aureliashipping.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Note: I use "Shiron" instead of "Snowy" because I think the Japanese name is more fitting due to mystic and mysterious feels I get whenever I hear the name.**

* * *

 **Ash and Shiron**

 **Breakfast**

 **[Ash's room.]**

"Shiron, it's breakfast time." Ash whispered, but loud enough to wake up the sleeping Alolan Vulpix. Instead of opening her eyes to see her _daddy_ , the little ice Pokémon shifted around in her basket for a bed to get into a better sleeping position.

Ash chuckled lightly as he rubbed the top of Shiron's head, getting a soft moan from her and getting her to smile a little.

"Okay. You can sleep for a little longer. Like Lillie said, you need your sleep." Ash said quietly before he gently picks the basket that is holds the sleeping Pokémon.

Shiron coos happily in her sleep when she heard her _mommy's_ name.

 **[Dining Room]**

"Cooh!"

"Ruff!"

"Nyah!"

"Pika!"

In the kitchen, all three of Ash's Alolan Pokémon including his starter cheered as they started chowing down on their Pokémon kibble.

The loud cheering awoke the baby Pokémon in the house. Luckily for the ice Pokémon, her _daddy_ was considerate and thoughtful to dim down the indoor lights and also close the blinds to block the morning sun, which in the Alola region is almost at the highest peak in the visible sky during the morning.

The little Alolan variant is known to love three things: spending time with her _daddy,_ food, and sleeping. Get in between her and any of her favorite stuff, you will find yourself incase in a block of ice.

Luckily for the four older Pokémon, Shiron was placed far from the four Pokémon in the living room. Fully waking up, she finds herself on top of the living room table.

"Shhhh. Quiet, guys." Ash shush his Pokémon while he prepared his own breakfast. Next to his plate is a baby bottle, filled with baby Pokémon formula that was made by a certain bookworm and was made specifically for a the little ice type.

Because Shiron is still considered a baby Pokémon, the little ice type still needs to feed on baby Pokémon formula before she starts eating solid food. Ash always makes sure she eats every day. He did promised Lillie.

After placing his plate on top of the coffee table, Ash picks up Shiron and cradles her. Shiron squeaks happily from being picked by her _daddy_ 's strong arms; she always feels happy and protected when she's being held by Ash.

"Vul!" Shiron coos happily as she looks up Ash with a smile and her bright blue eyes. Ash smiles back, always having that good feeling every time the little baby Pokémon looks at him like that with those big blue eyes.

"Time to eat, Shiron." He said warmly and softly as he place the teat near her mouth, where Shiron started sucking out the baby formula.

Like a vacuum, Shiron drank up every last drop of the nutritious in mere minutes.

Ash pulled back the bottle. He let out a chuckle.

"Wow, Shiron. That's gotta be a new record." He said as he continued to laugh.

Shiron giggled alongside with her _daddy._

Ash put Shiron down on all fours and after touching the wooden floor, the little ice type Pokémon immediately started to run around the living room. The aspiring Pokémon trainer chuckled as he watches Shiron zoom around the room.

Ash turned to his plate, which he placed on the living room table.

* * *

 **Next chapter we will be seeing Lillie take care of Shiron.**


	2. Moving Out

**This was the hardest small chapter I have ever wrote. I said that Lillie would be next to take care of Shiron, but not yet.**

* * *

Ash took in a really deep breathe of air. Today is the day.

The day that Shiron will finally be under the care of Lillie, her true trainer and owner. Her mother.

The trainer from Pallet Town look around his temporary room in Alola. It is a small loft with a skylight. There is not that much stuff around the small room, but all ready it feels so big and a lot more empty. To think that it has been almost two months since Shiron hatched, which is also the same day Ash brought the little ice Pokémon here.

Not much was leaving the room. Just Shiron's baby bottle, her Pokémon toys, her bed basket with her blanket, and of course...Shiron. All of them were currently in his hands.

"Vul!" Shiron cooed loudly, trying to get her _daddy_ 's attention.

That pulled Ash from his deep thinking. The teen look at Alolan variant and, as always, he finds himself lost in her big blue eyes. The eyes that were always happy to see him, but they were full of concern.

Ash did not know why. He always give the same level of love to all of his Pokémon and any that he befriended, but somehow, Shiron is different. While under his care, Ash would find himself cutting his daily training short so that he could spend more time with Shiron. Partly because he promised Lillie to take good care of Shiron, but mostly, he really enjoyed Shiron's presence around him.

Her big smile never failing to put on a smile on him. Shiron snuggling against him, which always made him hug back. Enjoying their after school walks together on the beach before training his Pokémon.

Ash quickly pushed all those memories to the back of his mind. Now is not the time for that. Lillie is waiting.

Forcing a smile on, Ash balanced the basket with one hand so he could rub the tuft of hair between Shiron's ears, getting her to squeak softly in happiness and melt away her worries. That is the spot that the little ice Pokémon liked being pet on. After all, that is the spot where her _daddy_ first petted her after hatching as she snuggled against him underneath his chin.

Ash then smiled, for real this time.

 _"It's not like she's going somewhere far. Besides, she'll have Lillie taking care of her."_ He thought with a small smile before climbing down the latter, which is a hard task because he had to balance the basket with Shiron on it.

After going outside the front door, Ash saw a limo and Lillie's chaperone outside. He looked down at Shiron one last time before leaving home.

"Come on. Lillie's waiting for you." He said with a smile.

"Vulpix!" Shiron squeaked happily as her _daddy_ carried her inside the limousine. She will finally be with both her _mommy_ and _daddy._

* * *

 **If you read that last sentenced carefully, you can see that Shiron does not have a grasp on the situation. So yeah, expect some crying in the next chapter as Lillie takes care of Shiron.**


End file.
